Sakura, Bily y Mandy en la destrucción del mundo
by PrIsCY22
Summary: Una nueva enemiga amenaza a Tomoeda, pero una heroina llega a salvarnos... Un fic basado en las clases de Yomisma...


Mi nombre es Sakura... la noche abia enpesado serrka d mi kza… no tenia como regrresa xq mi errmano no me rrekoje xq sta fuera de la siuda kon mi papa… son eskabadore ambozzz. Me enkontrre con un muchacho muy guapo de ezzo k t dejan babeando toda (**n/a ya saben a que me refiero**) y al verr ezo hojito ambarre me dirrigi asia el y le bese de yeno en la boca luego d k m bierra em empezo a besar con fuerza Corrimo hacia mi kasa apreovecxhando k no había nadie y enpesamo a besarrno otrra ve Mi Gato Kero nos resibio y dejamo de besarrno no le abía preguntado el nombrre y el m dijo k se yamaba shaoran y yo le dije k me gustaba **(n/a:** **no es nada timida la chik**) le empese a prreparrarr 1 kafe xq staba asiendo frio y el m lo agrradesio mucho El m ayudo a labarr la bajiya y stabamo todos kontento. De prronto yega una chika a la kasa abre la puerrta como si nada y entrra corriendo a abrrasa a shaoran y le rreklama k xq no a yegado a kasa

Chica: dOnD As SStAdO

Shao: aKKi, kOnOsI AA sTTa cHiKKa s MMuy lLnDa pRo No MaS k TTu

Chica: KLlaRo Xq NadIIe Es MeJJoOr KK yO.

Shao: eSSo SiN dUdA mII kErRidAA Dafne. (**n/a: 100pre abía kerido star en una grran bataya kon Shaoran xD y k me yame kerida)**

Dafne erra linda, tenia el kabeyo rrubio komo el sol y unos hojos tomattes presiosos ke breiyaban ma ke kualkier kosa, su kuerrpo erra siplemete perrfekto y modeado. Su cabeyo erra churron lo k la asia mas ermossa. de prronto la yubia bino y enpeso a mojar las kayes, kasa y lo demas la antena d la kasa se kayo Tomoyo mi mejo amiga yejo justo n ese momento y bino kon eriol un majo inkreible y no dijo k el mundo se iba a akabar y k yo debía salbarrlo klaro k yo no podia xq no soy tan buena bruja komo el etonce la chika k yejo resién dijo

Chika: Yo SaLBBarE El MuNdO nO aY NaDiE KKKoMMo yO

Todo la mirramos y el chiko yamado Shaoran enpeso a aplaudirr y erriol dijo:

Eriol: yO Te kOOnOsKo eRrEs lLA rEnKRnAsIIIoN d MMi maAmA k Es MuChO mAs fUeRrT k Yo Y d SeJJuRo tU No SaLbAArRaS, sAlBBaNo pOOr fABoR t Lo sUpLLiKo

Y eriol se arrodiyo y enpeso a rrojarle mucho luejo yo m di kuenta k asi serria y enpese a rrogarrle tambien prronto la yubia era ma fuerte……. y ella se puzo un trraje de los k Tomoyo m ase y k prrefirrio darrle a ella xq eya es mas fuerrte k yo ii es naturral k eso pase…………… kuando todo stubo listo eriol nos dijo k debemos irr al sentrro de Tomoeda y erra lojiko xq si eya ba a salbarr al mundo entonses todos tiene k berrla…..

Shao: Es tAn lInDa y Va A sAAlBaRnOOs A ToDDos

Y todos korreabamos lo mismo.

Kuando yejamos al parrke pinjüino k erra el sentrro todo se bolbio nejrro y un borrtise se abrio y de ai salierron unas perrsonas, erran una gatita muy linda kon un moño lindisimo y dijo k nos iban a dar la yabe para benser al k iba a destruirr el mundo el biyano k keria destrruinos erra una niña yamada Mandi k iba akompañado de un niño tonto k se yamaba bily y se rreía x todo y tenia una naris muy jrande. Eyos aparresierro y nos dijerron k nos iban a destrruirr y k eyos janarrian xq tenian a un cer poderroso erra la muete k les ayudaba. Entonses Kitty asi se yamaba la gatita nos dio una frresa y dijo ke si le dabamos de comerr eso a mandy eya se bolberria buena y salbariamos al mundo y luejo eya se fue

Diskutimo kien serria y yejamo a un akuerdo en k Dafne serria kien destrruiria a los malbados. Entonse el bortice se abrio de nuebo y yejaron trres niñas jemelas con el kabeyo krespo y tupido mui lindas y nos dijeron k eyas biajaban por el tiempo biendo istorrias k susedian y se sentaron a bernos.

Dafne se prreparro y mandy dijo:

Mandy: nO vAAs A POdEr VeNcEErmE lA mUeRTe ETTa De Mi LaDo

Dafne: Yo TeNgoOO mAjIIA

Y Dafne me kito las kartas Clow y sin nesesidad de la yabe las libero y enpesarron a pelear yo nunk abia bisto a las kartas pelear kon esa fuerrsa y eso es obbio xq Dafne es mejorr ke yo

Mandy: PurRRo UeSoOs, MaNdA a BoLaR a ETTa NiÑiItA

y la kalabera ke los akopañaba cojio su acha y lanso aljo a Dafne y ella se kayo al suelo el chico llamado bily corrio a ber a Dafne y se enamorrarron y eya murrio y Shaoran se puso a yorrarr y etonses yo abrase a Shaoran y le dije k el etaria a mi lado xq lo amaba y el no me kiso xq el amaba a Dafne **(n/a: quien no) **y bily tambien la amaba y yo coji las kartas y le lanse a biento y le kito la oz al purro uesos y mandy se cayo y entonces Dafne resusito y sin nesesida de las kartas solo kon la bista la kapturro y le orrdeno a purro huesos k se la llebarra y k eya se kedarria con shaoran y bily se puso a yorrar y eyos se abrrasaro prro d prronto yejo un biyano yamado boldemor k buskaba una barrita k Dafne tenia y se la yebo a no se donde.

Luejo Shaoran se puso trriste otrra bes y yejo un chiko yamado Harry Potter k persejuia a boldemor y nos enamorramos pro Shaoran se dio kuenta de ke me amaba y yo rechase a Harry y el se fue y colorrin colorrado ste kuento se ha akabado.

Dafne: dime Boldemor komo me enkontrraste

Boldi: fue fasil xq solo sejui tu olor

Dfne: eske yo uso de marka, y dime me amas?

BOldi: klaro, kien no te amarria si erres espektakular

Dafne: dejarias de matar personas y la ovsesion por Harry Potter si me kaso kontijo?

BOldi: klaro k si Dafne si tu erres el amor de mi bida, yo paso pensando en ti todo el tiempo y solo perrsijo a Potter para podetrr tenerr la bida eterna y bibir kontijo parra siemprre

Dafne: en serrio? entonses ya no tendrremos k distansiarrnos mas

Boldi: klaro, inkluso kompuse una kansion para ti:

**Solo tengo ojos para ti, no te das cuanta, no lo has notado, y te quiero más de lo que hoy puedo decir, y yo solo tengo ojos para ti.**.

Solo busco el tiempo para ti, valla manía de estar a tu lado, y lo eterno cabe en tu minuto enamorado, y yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Te veré como siempre en el rincón, donde guardo el corazón y tan solo vives tú, y aunque el mar pierda una orilla y el comienzo su partida, solo tendré ojos para ti.

Solo tengo ojos para ti, no te das cuanta, no lo has notado, y te quiero más de lo que hoy puedo decir, y yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Te veré como siempre en el rincón, donde el corazón y tan solo vives tu, y aunque el mar pierda una orilla y el comienzo su partida, solo tendré ojos para ti.

Solo tengo ojos para ti, solo tengo ojos para ti

Dafne: te amo Boldi

Boldi: y yo a ti mi amor.

En el siguiente episodio veremos cómo llega Harry Potter a rescatar a Dafne puesto que él también la ama y hay una pelea con Voldemort, pero tranquilos, todo se resuelve y veremos cómo Voldemort y Potter componen juntos otra canción para Dafne, pero todo se estropea con la llegada de Inuyasha. No se lo pierdan habrá lemon, lo prometo….

_Notas de autora: Ya me voy a poner seria, ¿verdad que es lindo un fic de este tipo? Es decir, no importan las faltas ortográficas, ni lo estúpida que sea la trama, total es lo que yo quiero hacer y no me importa. Ya en serio chicos, seguro que muchos ni si quiera acabaron de leer porque no entendían nada, y es que es muy importante redactar un buen fic; es imposible entender un fic si no está correctamente escrito, y se han de ver dado cuenta que así lo fue._

_Sufrí horrores escribiendo esto para ustedes, y me reí mucho, incluso quería matarme a mi mismo por escribir tal cosa pero bueno… _

_Concientícense de que es importante escribir un buen fic, revisen su ortografía antes de subir el fic y consíganse un beta para que lo revise. Todo es con el fin de que mejoren y no escriban por escribir cosas que les salen del estómago, a las doce de la noche y/o cuando no tienen nada que hacer._

_Espero sus comentarios._

_Bye_


End file.
